ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:76.111.35.72
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the and . Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our , which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , , and guidelines for proper . If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information beyond an email address and date of birth. We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks! Links Please note that things should only be linked the first time they appear in a page. In addition to that, please ensure that you are linking to the correct thing. "Enterprise" is not a link to the starship, nor is "Sulu" a link to the navigator of the Enterprise from the Original Series. -- sulfur (talk) 14:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. 31dot (talk) 17:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Again, please make use of the Preview button. 31dot (talk) 19:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I have given you a temporary block as you have continued to not use the Preview button or otherwise acknowledge this page. If you post here that you have read and understand this, the block will be lifted ASAP.31dot (talk) 00:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll ask you once more to use the Preview button. If you are going to be working on an article for a lengthy period of time, there are ways to indicate this so that others don't edit the article while you do your work. 31dot (talk) 02:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I again ask you to read the above. If you post here that you have, the block will be lifted. 31dot (talk) 16:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I have actually used the preview pages. I just have not entirely all the time when entering new information in the events for the years. I have noticed that some others may have not. If I am to be blocked because others do not, then I don't care anymore about this site and get rid of everything I've put in to improve the pages and the messes left in them. Your website will end up being very much a joke and will not be a reference for anything, let alone Star Trek. And I have noticed there is a continuing of allowing nonsense links to websites that get things wrong about Star Trek franchise and are useless to many people who would want a reference material on-line, yet I get blocked because of the same thing but others do not. That doesn't make any sense. I also don't want to leave my name, or e-mail address or much of anything about myself because I hate to deal with stupid people. It's a waste of my time. Go ahead for ever more, I don't care. I don't really think the contributors on here give really all that much or care all that much about the Star Trek franchise, I think all they care about is trying to look like they do. I mostly blocked you to get your attention- which I now have- and less about using Preview, though if you are going to be a regular contributor, even without registering, there are certain things that are expected of you such as making changes in as few edits as possible. If you have specific concerns about "nonsense links", then discuss them on the relevant talk page. 31dot (talk) 17:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Pavel Chekov It should not take you 16 edits to make changes to an article(as it did with Pavel Chekov), especially if they are all in the same section. If you plan on working on an article over a period of time (such as a day), please add the inuse template to the top of the page (type at the top of the page and save before you do anything else); this indicates to others that work is in progress and the article should not be edited until you remove the template. That allows you to either copy the text of the article into a word processor for you to change and copy back into the article when you are done, or you could leave the editor open while you make your changes over the period of time. Either way, this minimizes the load on the Recent Changes page. 31dot (talk) 00:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry and please excuse me about having to go back and forth on Pavel Chekov's (the original, not the alternate reality or mirror universe version of the character) page but there was a lot of problems with that page that I was interested in clarifying and getting to where it really needed to be. I didn't mean to do that, and I really didn't want to, but when I saw the mess that was especially involved with two of the episodes involving his character (The Deadly Years and The Tholian Web) I had to consult those two pages to make sure I got it totally correct as well (there were a couple of others as well) and there were blue links on some items that didn't need blue links and places where there wasn't blue links that needed one. I also tried to limit better the amount of blue links where another character was introduced on his page (the only character on his page where that isn't true is with Montgomery Scott and that's true in all the pages I've worked on -- if only because of the need to make sure when I get to his second mention as Scotty -- I want to make sure I'm referencing his well known nickname - that Scott gave himself.) I also wanted to add to Chekov's page both some of the season 3 eps were missing that were important -- I'm thrilled to especially add his involvement in season 3's Let That Be Your Last Battlefield -- especially his quote to Lokai (my favorite quote from him from the original series -- mainly as a History major that I am) and also making for season 3's and TOS final, Turnabout Intruder that Chekov and Sulu were probably the heroes of that episode in what actions they take near the end that let's Kirk get back to his own body. I also did want to add some photos {screen shots} that were already on the site. I have some more that I wish to share, but I don't want to add them to this site myself, but I'd be willing to format them into the different pages (is there a way I can send them via e-mail for that to be done? They would be for Nyota Uhura, Hadley and Brent characters and also Chekov and perhaps for the episodes The Trouble with Tribbles and By Any Other Name and DS9's Trials and Tribble-ations, one there that someone has been asking for since August 2010.) As far as in Chekov the changes needed in The Deadly Years and The Tholian Web that I'm saying I'm sorry and please excuse me: I wanted to correct all that business that in The Deadly Years someone posted it was a disease, when it clearly states both on Memory Alpha page for the episode plus in the episode itself that it was radiation from a rogue comet that Spock discovered (I myself feel that whoever left that in Chekov's page really needed to be taken to task, because it really was badly written as well), and then in The Tholian Web episode it was more that whoever worked on that part before had left it where Chekov's madness never had a cure and was never brought about due to the interphase of the Tholian space and they never had that Chekov even got truly over the madness (leaving out McCoy's theragen derivative cure -- clearly on the page for The Tholian Web as well or Spock welcoming Chekov back -- probably my favorite moment for Spock off all-time for TOS and it paints Chekov in a really good light as well to include that.) Anyway, I want to explain myself and again say I'm sorry I needed to do that, I promise it won't happen, again, and please excuse me for the need on Chekov's page. I'm only going to be adding one more thing for Chekov besides the photos and then I will admit I'm done with the improvements I will probably be doing on this site, at least for a good while, and that's I want to add Day of the Dove info for Chekov in a paragraph. But before I write on here, I will be writing it out on paper first. Day of the Dove is an important for Chekov's character, but it's a very difficult episode to write or summarize or paraphrase from -- probably the most difficult episode to do so for a TOS episode that I can think of. :While I appreciate the explanation, I didn't require one as the changes didn't seem unreasonable- I was only telling you other ways to proceed that have less of an impact. :If you have screenshots to upload I would suggest doing so yourself- the less hands images pass through, the better. I am aware of your reluctance to register (which is fine) but as Sulfur pointed out to you when you posted on Defiant's talk page, you are actually more anonymous with a username than without one, as logging in with a username hides your IP address(which can be used to identify you). You can also set your preferences to not receive email from this site or from others on this site. 31dot (talk) 12:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I have contacted CBS/Paramount through the website and told them that this whole entire site is in violation of copyright laws. Because it is, my dear. Thanks to your being a bully and a smart ass (actuully about as dumb as they come), I hope you go to jail and the rest of the administrators of this site go to jail and find that this website that doesn't act like people should really act goes to jail. And don't tell me, I didn't warn you. :Speaking of warnings, you've had plenty of those, too. So this time, it's a lengthy block that doesn't get removed prematurely. The account you created will be blocked as well, should you continue spewing insults. --Cid Highwind (talk) 08:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC)